The invention relates to redundant storage for data stored on a host computer disk.
One way to automatically provide redundant storage of computer data is by mirroring. It is known to implement mirroring on a desk top computer by having a disk driver that does all writes to two disks which thus have identical images of the stored data. If one disk fails, the complete image of the data on the other disk can be accessed.